tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Virenna Luselard
Virenna Luselard is a Breton nightblade in The Firmament. She is quite possibly insane and mentally fractured. This is shown in her erratic behavior. She has alternated between a silent, tactical and relatively amiable, although paranoid personality and one that is imbalanced, reckless and lustful. Early life Nothing is known of Virenna's birth, although she was picked up as child when she was very young, after her family was slaughtered by vampires. The one who saved her was a vampire himself and he revealed that saving Virenna was just because he hated the vampires who killed her family anyway. The vampire taught Virenna magic and sword work, as well as how to sneak and assassinate people, feeding her and giving her a place to stay. His only price was that she was to be his slave, both to see to his needs and also to fulfill his sexual desires. Virenna eventually ran away from her master after she could no longer endure the endless violations from her master. She became an assassin. The effect her master had on her, though, led to her personality fracturing. Virenna's darker side became an alternative personality which had traits of masochism, recklessness, sadism and imbalance. Virenna therefore struggles with her dark side for control. Events in a Lion's Pride Virenna came into Riane's employ when she received a note from the latter. She served as mostly an assassin. Her first battle was when she followed Riane to defend Jehanna from Farrun's attack, where she sneaked her way through the battlefield to assassinate the general leading the forces of Farrun. She proceeded back into the battleground on a horse and killed a commander. Virenna later assissted Riane in many battles, such as whenever there was a bandit raid, a Fosworn attack or such. She later battled a man called Astav alongside Riane and Alex Bellamois. Later years Virenna eventually was driven to permanent insanity. This happened because she killed the other girl who loved the same man as her, in an effort to stop having assassins sent after her, but it only led the girl's family to send more assassins. Because of this, Virenna had to turn to her master for help. Her master destroyed all of Virenna's enemies, but Virenna's body was his price. He defiled her completely, placing Virenna into the most shameful of positions. Because of this, Virenna's already nearly broken mind shattered completely, driving her into insanity. From her union with her master, Virenna birthed the Battlemage/Nighblade Etienne Luselard, who appears in the Firmament RP. Virenna eventually fell into ever deeper bouts of insanity, which culminated with her suicide two weeks before the beginning of the Firmament RP. Personality and Appearance Virenna generally seems on the surface to be a relatively normal and amiable person, if her extreme paranoia of all living things around her is not taken into account. She is methodical and tactical, considering carefully how she would complete her missions and taking out her targets in a steady and slow manner, after careful deliberation on which target to take on first. She also normally prefers to fight defensively and rely on counter moves. Virenna's alternative self is cruel, sadistic and vindictive. She enjoys causing maximal hurt and often can be seen killing her enemies in reckless, brutal and horrific manners, such as through dismemberment and disembowelment. Virenna's dark side can randomly surface so long as she is duelling anything and Virenna struggles to keep her dark side under control. Virenna is a good looking Breton lady, with long, flowing blonde hair, a pair of large hazel eyes and smooth skin. She has a good figure. Powers and abilities Virenna is a relatively skilled Swordswoman, being able to hold her own in hand to hand combat, as befits her occupation as a nightblade. She relies on speed and unpredictable striking to win a battle, as she lacks brute strength. She is also talented in sneaking and relatively good at free running, although her stamina is relatively limited. Virenna's magical skills include a simple mage armor spell, invisibility, healing abilities and some illusion capabilities like frenzy and calm spells. Performing such abilities is taxing on her magicka. Virenna is also a talented electromancer and her control over electrical abilities give her incredible efficiency with electric based spells, chain lightning being her key skill. She always seems to have enough magicka to cast chain lighting, due to her efficiency with it and her permanent monitoring of her magicka levels. When Virenna's dark side takes over, she loses the methodical fighting stance she normally uses and tends towards using her blade two handed for maximal cutting power and hurt causing. Also, she can produce thunderbolts when her darker side takes over. Category:The Firmament Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Nightblades